Lean On Me
by Jemma4691
Summary: Never offer a shoulder to cry on man. Rule numero uno my friend. Morgan learns that this is one rule he should really obey...


"Never offer a shoulder to cry on man. Rule numero uno my friend!"

Out of all the stinkin' rules, and that's the one I can't obey. It's like I _want _the drama. Which I don't. But it must seem like it. Arguments, relationship troubles, work, life-I've helped with all of it. Why? Because that's who I am, that's my weakness. Crying women, agitated males, it's all good. But now? _Oh _boy…

It all started one Monday morning. I woke up, head thumping to the beat of 'I Don't Like Mondays'. Oh sweet irony. Leaping out of bed, I slipped and ran head first into a wall. Fantastic, I'm late _and_ concussed. I race into the shower, all ready calculating how much time I have, and working out my schedule. Getting out of the shower, and getting ready for work-to the sound of 'Manic Monday'-I realise that in the space of ten minutes I've been bruised, burnt, cut, stubbed and frisked (over-excited dog). And I've lost my keys. Could the morning get any worse? Well yes, it can, as now my cell's ringing, and Emily's on the other end ranting and raving, hissing that she can't cover my ass much longer, and where the hell was I?

"Keys!" I yell triumphantly, and the line goes dead. Whoops. Oh well, gotta get to work. Shooting out the door, it's only when I'm in my car and halfway down the road I realise that Clooney's been staging a sit in on the back seat, scaring the living daylights outta me. This means I gotta turn around, lock him in the house with food and water, and start the journey all over again, this time cruising to 'Don't Stop Me Now'. Seriously, what's with this radio station?

Ah, work. Finally. I flash my ID at the guard, my pearly whites at some hot lookin' agent, and then it's off to corroborate my story with Prentiss. Sucky thing is, I've registered on the 'Hotch Radar', and now he wants to give me an ass chewing. Hopefully not literally. But, as it so happens, luck decides to be on my side at work, and JJ rescues me by brandishing a folder and talking ten-to-the-dozen. Ok, now it's time for the ol' Sneak-and-Switch routine my sisters used to pull on mom. Sneak off and match up stories. Which is what I'm trying to do when Hotch and JJ breeze in. And paradise begins…

"Long day, huh?"

"What?" I manage to mumble, before my spirits are lifted by the smell of coffee and the sight of a chocolate bar. Glancing up, I spot Emily smiling and brandishing two coffees and a chocolate bar.

"Thought you might want these." She says, handing me a coffee and chocolate bar.

"Thanks. How's it going?"

"Fi…Ok, not fine. I can't stand being questioned 24/7. I belong in this damn unit, why can't they accept that!?" Emily threw herself down in a chair, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. In a moment of weakness my hand goes out and holds hers, while her eyes tear up before being blinked roughly.

"It's just…I can't…" She stops and looks at me, and it's though a thousand volts of electricity hit me and draw me closer. This isn't good…

And that's how I wake up, tangled and contorted in bed sheets, with Emily draped across me. _Oh _no. I slid out of bed and snatch up a pair of boxers, and pull them on while hopping to the kitchen. I sit down on a chair, head in hands, contemplating what the hell I've done, when I hear a small noise, and then slight commotion from my room. She appears at the doorway, wrapped in my bed spread, her hair tousled and a slight blush shading her face.

"Um, I'm gonna, er, go shower and then, um, go, ok?" I nod, and open my mouth like a goldfish a couple of times, before reverting back to nodding. How could I have let this happen? Office romances suck. Office one night stands suck more. I need coffee. Standing up, I hear the water running and smile. Although this is gonna be tricky, it was nice to wake up to someone. I quickly make 2 coffees, and I'm sipping mine when Emily walks through, her hair still wet, and pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"I've made you a coffee, if you want it."

"What's gonna happen now?" I stop, mid stand, and smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go have a shower, and then I'll drop you off somewhere if you want, and then we'll talk." She nods and drinks some of her coffee. I walk out and gather up some clothes before stepping into the shower. Halfway through, I swear I hear the door slam, but shrug it off. Getting dressed, I realise that's its very quiet. I walk out, shrugging on a top, and notice a note on the counter.

'_I'm not one to trample on another girls heart. I don't think either of us see this is more than a one night stand._

_Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just, promise me one thing-Let her in._

_Em.'_

Huh? Trample on another girls heart? Let her in? Who the hell does she mean? As if on cue, my cell phone rings.

"Hey love muffin, we need your hunky body down here ASAP. Ciao!" I hang up and smile, with a sigh. This could get interesting…


End file.
